


His best Halloween

by NiennorNight (Niennor_Night)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: BitOfFluffToo, BordelineSmut, DucksFTW, Halloween, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niennor_Night/pseuds/NiennorNight
Summary: It's a day before Halloween and Magnus is determined to get Alec on a party the next day, using any means possible. [Not that the Nephilim minded his 'means' much...]





	

“Magnus!! I’m home!” The Shadowhunter called entering their home.

“Alexander!” His Warlock padded barefoot his way smiling, his emerald eyes shining. “Welcome home angel.” He said giving him a peck on the lips before pulling him into his arms.

“Thank you...” The younger man sighed contently, resting his head on his shoulder. “I missed you...”

“I missed you too. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah... I’m just tired. That meeting was worse than fighting a horde of demons I swear.”

“But at least no one tried to bite you right?” Magnus chuckled. “Or did they? I didn’t like the looks that Clave visitor you have over at the Institute was giving you. If he flirted with you I may have to kill him~” He concluded pushing Alec’s chin up to smirk at him.

Alec laughed heartily, loving to see his boyfriend so adorably jealous, and pressed a kiss to his waiting lips. “No need for bloodshed baby...” He crooned. “Nobody is allowed to touch me but you.”

“Well spoken darling.” Magnus’ grin widened and he kissed him again, more passionately.

Alec hummed kissing him back eagerly. “Can we go to bed?” He asked afterwards, slumping on his lover’s arms.

Magnus ran a hand through his raven hair almost making him purr. “Of course baby. C’mon.” He took his hand and dragged him to their bedroom, stopping beside their bed. “Let’s get you out of those clothes first, and then let me take care of you.”

Alec blushed at the implication and raised his arms allowing Magnus to remove his shirt. The Warlock spun him around and hugging his waist from behind, whispered in his ear. “Lie down.”

He obeyed immediately, sighing as his face hit the cool silk pillow. He really was exhausted.

 _‘He’s so adorable.’_ Magnus thought chuckling softly, reading him like an open book, before straddling his hips and placing his hands on his shoulders.

“Mags?” Alec asked confused.

 “Just relax...” The Warlock crooned and started massaging his tense muscles.

Alec all but moaned, and buried his face in the pillow, the day’s tension gradually disappearing, and his body melting under under his lover’s skilled hands.

Magnus chuckled again and whispered. “I told you I’d take care of you. What did you think I meant, naughty boy?”

Alec blushed more. “Nothing...” He muttered embarrassed making his boyfriend laugh out loud.

“If you say so...” He trailed off and even though Alec couldn’t see his face he could tell he was smiling.

Magnus kept on massaging him, undoing all the sore knots on his shoulders and back, making him feel completely relaxed. By the time he was done, Alec was feeling like a blissful puddle, almost falling asleep.

"Alexander...?" Magnus whispered against his neck, his warm breath making him shiver, effectively waking him up.

"Mm...?" He muttered.

The Warlock smirked mischievously before softly kissing his neck. "I was wondering..."

"Yeah?" Alec's voice hitched and became more unfocused with every breath on his skin, every soft kiss.

"Would you..." Magnus’ voice dropped to a seductive whisper and he lightly bit the sensitive skin, eliciting a small moan from the Shadowhunter. His smirk grew and he kissed a trail from his neck to his jaw, soft feather-like kisses that had him silently begging for more.

"Mag...nus..." He breathed, turning his head as the Warlock kissed up his jaw to his cheek, trying to capture his lips and failing.

"Alexander... Would you do me a favour?" He purred in his ear, gently biting his earlobe before moving to his cheek again, kissing near the corner of his mouth.

"Whatever you want..." The Nephilin answered dazed.

Magnus rolled off him, his cat-eyes gleaming mischievously. Alec made a soft sound of protest, missing his touch, but then Magnus was beside him, cupping his face and bringing their foreheads together, whispering against his lips.

"Whatever I want? You promise?"

"I promise!! Just kiss me already!" Alec exclaimed impatiently and Magnus laughed.

"You'd better remember those words baby." He told him before finally crashing their lips together.

**~o~**

**_  
_ **

**_The next day..._ **

"Raziel..." Alec grumbled. "I should have seen this coming..."

Magnus chuckled, smirking. "You really should have. But who can blame you baby? I'm irresistible after all." He winked.

Alec looked at him raising an eyebrow and Magnus thought for a moment that he was going to snap at him.

Instead, the Shadowhunter slowly moved closer, placing his hands on his chest, and leaning his way. "That you are." He whispered against his lips before kissing him. Magnus responded to the kiss immediately, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist, smiling against his lips.

**~o~**

Magnus had left to go get them some drinks and Alec sighed, staring at his reflection in the balcony door. He was wearing a pair of white designer jeans, too tight for his liking, and a blue shirt that Magnus had insisted brought out the colour of his eyes and did **_great_** things for showing off his toned body.

“But I don’t wanna show off...” He muttered to himself.

Never failing to keep reminding Alec he had promised to do anything he wants, Magnus had also put some silver necklaces and rings with sapphire stones around his neck and fingers. But of course, he didn’t stop there. He had put glitter on the Shadowhunter’s hair, and dark eyeliner around his eyes. Alec pouted at his reflection again.

He had to admit to himself though, (and **_only_** to himself, Magnus could **_never_** know,) that the eyeliner looked kinda nice. At least it was black, right?

**~o~**

“You look absolutely **_ravishing_** baby...” Magnus whispered into his ear, appearing out of nowhere, effectively destroying his train of thought and bringing him back to reality as he wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him from behind.

Alec smiled despite himself. Something that made Magnus happy could not be so bad after all.

“You’re not too bad yourself.” He smirked turning in the Warlock’s arms to face him.

If he was going through the ordeal to dress as Magnus, the Warlock **_had_** to dress like him. Of course said Warlock was reluctant at first, but using the same methods his lover used at him, Alec managed to make him agree. They had been late to Clary’s Halloween party because of that, but Alec didn’t think Magnus had minded **_that_** turn of events too much, if **_at all_**.

**~o~**

So now Magnus was dressed in Alec’s dark clothes and there was not a speck of glitter on him, neither make up. The only paint on him was from where Alec had playfully drawn some runes on him with a marker. He’d drawn the "Voyance" rune on his right hand, then laughing, added a “Stamina” one on his left arm. He added a “Protected” one on his neck, quietly whispering how he wished that runes could really work on him, and finally, hastily, since they were already running late, drew the “Love” rune over his heart, blushing slightly while Magnus looked at him as if he was the most precious thing in existence...

**~o~**

The Nephilim definitely didn’t mind being late. He hated parties, and the later they went, the less time they’d have to spend there. “You know I hate parties...” He muttered speaking his mind, draping himself over his lover, wrapping his arms loosely around his neck.

“I know baby...” Magnus smiled mischievously. “Is there something I can do?”

Alec bit back his laugh, playing along. “Oh I don’t know...” He sighed, playing with Magnus’ hair, his lips brushing his cheek. “What could you possibly do to make this **_horrible_** experience better?”

“How about ** _that_**?” The older man asked before wrapping his fingers on Alec’s hair too, and kissing him.

“Mmm...” He muttered smiling after the kiss. “That was okay I guess. But the music is still too loud and annoying. I can’t even hear myself think.”

“I’ll make sure you won’t be able to notice the music then babe.” Magnus whispered against his lips, a hungry feral look reflected on his cat-eyes. “I’ll take your mind off everything, make sure you won’t be able to think or feel anything but **_me_**.”

Alec bit his lip to hold back a moan and dropped his head back against the wall. When had Magnus pushed him there? He had no idea and **_really_** didn’t care. “Sounds good.” He breathed, looking at him through half-lidded eyes.

Magnus’ smile made his heart dance, as the Warlock wrapped one arm around his waist, pulling their bodies together, while his other hand grabbed the Nephilim’s hair again, tugging gently, turning his head his way, leaning to kiss him...

"Get a room you two!!!" Jace shouted at them from across the room, startling Alec who moved away from Magnus blushing.

The Warlock all but growled, looking at the smug look on the blond's face, and his smile turned evil, as he clicked his fingers.

Alec heard his parabatai scream and turned around to see the terrible demon that must have attacked him. Very few times had he heard Jace scream before.

And there it was. Standing before the Shadowhunter, its yellow feathers puffed up.

Alec started laughing hysterically as Jace grabbed Clary's arm pulling her between him and the duck, shouting at her to do something.

He turned back to Magnus to tell him something, his eyes shining with mirth, and tears from laughing too much.

The Warlock was staring at him with a look of pure adoration on his face, and Alec smiled at him, forgetting what he wanted to say, and took his hand, the sexual tension from before gone for now. "What is it?" He asked softly.

"I think there is nothing in the world that I love more than watching you laugh..." Magnus said with devastating simplicity making Alec fall even harder in love with him, if that was even possible.

He stepped into the Warlock's personal space, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. "Is that so?" He asked dreamily, and Magnus nodded, smirking at his smitten expression. "I'll make sure to laugh more often then." The Nephilim announced, before kissing him.

Magnus smiled against his lips, kissing him back eagerly, running his hands through his hair and under his shirt.

"Magnus..." He breathed his name between kisses, shattering the older man’s self control.

The Warlock pushed him against a wall, attacking his neck with kisses that turned the boy's legs into jelly. And when Magnus bit down on his shoulder, he would have definitely collapsed if the older man wasn't supporting him.

"I love you..." He whispered under his breath, but Magnus heard him anyway.

He pulled back to look in his eyes and smiled. "I love you too my sayang."

Alec smiled and his eyes turned darker as he changed their places pushing Magnus against the wall and kissing him breathlessly. "Let's go home..." He muttered between kisses, his hands roaming all over Magnus' body.

"We could just get a room just like your dear brother suggested." Magnus smirked, slipping his own hands under Alec's shirt.

"Home. Now." Alec all but growled, biting his earlobe and then moving lower to bite his lover's neck, surely leaving a mark.

Magnus moaned under his breath, the sound lost in the loud music echoing around them. "Your wish is my command..." He said before pulling away from Alec and taking his hand lead him to an empty room to create a portal home. “Okay! I’m do-” He started saying, turning to face the Nephilim, but his words were cut short when the boy ‘attacked’ him, kissing him deeply and pushing him through.

Losing their balance, they collapsed on a tangle of limbs to their loft’s floor, giggling between kisses.

“Someone... is eager...” Magnus teased when Alec who was straddling him, brought his lips to his neck again, kissing and biting. Or at least he tried to tease, but his voice came out strangled, and he moaned as his lover licked the abused spot.

“Oh? Here I thought you were enjoying it.” Alec teased back smirking, looming over him, his necklaces reflecting the light as he softly touched Magnus’ face with a ring laden hand. “If you’re not, I will leave you alone.” He said, slowly moving off him.

“Don’t you **_dare_** stop.” Magnus growled lowly, grabbing his hips to hold him in place.

“Your wish is my command...” Alec purred leaning down to capture his lips again, in a more tender kiss this time, as Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck holding him close.

“What do you say we take this in the bedroom angel?” Magnus asked. “As much as I like it, I can’t help but think out bed would be more comfortable.”

“Mmm...” Alec chuckled softly, nuzzling his neck. “Fair point.” He got off him and smirked offering Magnus his hand to help him up. “I can’t wait to get out of these clothes you dressed me in. How can you stand them??”

“Beauty requires sacrifice Alexander.” The Warlock smirked back, taking his hand.

“That can’t be true.” Alec smiled pulling him closer, wrapping his arms around his waist, his fingers snaking under the dark shirt Magnus was wearing. He leaned close, their lips barely brushing and added. “Because my clothes are the epitome of comfort and you look **_gorgeous_** in them.”

Magnus tried to say something, perhaps make a witty remark, but Alec’s words coupled by his breath on his face and his lips so close and yet so far, were totally annihilating any trail of rational thought.

“But maybe that’s just you...” The Shadowhunter went on, his proud smile for making Magnus a mess, widening. “Because you make everything you wear look gorgeous.”

“Alexander...” Magnus muttered breathlessly, not used to his shy boyfriend complimenting him, (even though he could always tell from the looks Alec was giving him that he appreciated his dressing choices.)

“Hmm?” Alec murmured, kissing the corner of his mouth making him whine, punishing him for the teasing before. “And you certainly don’t need that make-up you value so much...” He added, leaning close to his ear to whisper. “...to look hot as fuck.”

Magnus actually felt his brain short-circuiting at that, all his blood rushing away from it. The next thing he was aware of, was pushing Alec down on their bed.

Alec laughed at his eagerness before his lover effectively shut him up with more kisses.

“You don’t need it either.” Magnus breathed, before kissing him messily. “You don’t need any of **_that_**.” He pulled back and clicked his fingers, sending all of Alec’s clothes in a pile on the floor. “You are perfect. Just like that.” He stared at him, his cat-eyes clouded with lust as the Nephilim gasped under his touch, his heart racing at his words. “You have no idea what you do to me...” Magnus muttered before finally kissing him again, covering his body with his.

Alec wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him closer. “That...” He managed to whisper between soft kisses and moans. “Makes... two... of us...”

The Warlock pulled back to meet his eyes for a moment, and he smiled at him with so much love that it managed to send him reeling even though he was already too far gone. And then he was on him again, sucking a hickey on his neck making him arch underneath him.

“You’re overdressed... Get those off...” Alec whined, pulling at the Warlock’s clothes, and Magnus happily obliged by clicking his fingers again, and sending them to join Alec’s in the pile.

“Better?” The older man asked smirking, as their bodies finally touched with nothing keeping them separated, and Alec gasped softly.

“Much better.” He replied huskily, taking his lover’s appearance in, his eyes darkening.

“Are you sure?” Magnus asked pulling a little away from him, but still straddling him, referring to his previous comment about him not needing fancy clothes to look hot. “Do you still like me like that?”

Alec noticed he tried to sound innocent, but he failed miserably, as with his hair all over the place and hickeys lacing his neck and chest he looked anything but that. To be exact, he looked deliciously debauched. The Shadowhunter licked his lips proud that he was the one to make him look this way, while pondering what else he could do to him to add to this image. And then he remembered that Magnus asked him a question.

“Hmm...” He muttered, licking his lips again, knowing full well what this action did to Magnus, and smirking slightly when he saw the proof too. “I guess there is some room for improvement.” He said pretending to think, and before Magnus could look disappointed, he wrapped his legs around him again, pulling him down beside him and rolling on top of him in one swift motion.

The Warlock gasped, not expecting that, staring up at him frozen, his heart hammering in his chest.

Alec placed his hands on him, dragging his nails slowly downwards, making Magnus arch to his touch, and then swooped down and latching his lips on his pulse point, sucked a hickey there, effectively destroying his boyfriend’s remaining sanity and reducing him into a moaning mess.

He pulled back to inspect his handiwork, a smug smile on his lips. “That’s better. But you know what would make this image perfect?” He leaned down again to whisper against his lips.

Magnus, tried to kiss him, but he pulled back. “Ale-xa-nder... Stop teasing...”

“Let me tell you.” Alec said, like he didn’t hear his pleading voice and gently bit his earlobe before whispering his his ear. “What would make it perfect, would be you screaming my name in pleasure.”

Magnus eyes rolled back and he moaned. _‘When did he get so bold?’_ He wondered for mere seconds, before grabbing Alec’s face and crashing their lips together hungrily.

The Nephilim responded to the kiss immediately, chuckling softly pleased, but then, mimicking his previous actions, Magnus wrapped his legs around his waist bringing their bodies together and rolling his hips upwards, and Alec’s laugh turned into a moan.

“You’re all talk and no action Shadowhunter. Let’s see what you can do.” His Warlock growled, his cat-eyes flashing.

And who was Alec to say no to a challenge?

“I love a challenge.” He purred before getting down to showing him that he was more than just talk.

**_Magnus knew one thing for sure. In the hundreds of years he’d been alive, this was definitely his best Halloween yet._ **


End file.
